Vita Nuova
by sbedrocks
Summary: Jane . Maura, the gang, trouble ensues and life gets complicated all around. .. I'll put a better summary soon. GENRES (ANGST/ROMANCE/DRAMA/CRIME/HUMOR) and the other characters but its essentially J&M. with a bit of everyone else and some new characters.


HELLO AGAIN- Please don't hate, i know i left you guys at LASCIVIOUSNESS, i was supposed to write a sequel, which i am getting to i and have started on , but this story has to be put out first. whats been going on is like a chapter long so i am going to skip it and just say i hope you guys read this story and let me know what you think (good/bad/crap/) i won't know what i am doing if you don't tell me.

* * *

Title: Vita Nuova

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.

* * *

"Are you coming for a beer with us?"

Jane looked up from her desk again. "No. I have a lot of paper work to do, and my younger brother is arriving today. I have to go to the airport to pick him up at eight. I'm trying to get some of these papers processed before he gets here."

"Oh yeah, Tommy, right? He's getting married soon, isn't he?"

"Yes," Jane smiled a little at the thought of Tommy getting married she still couldn't believe it, or believe how much he had changed.

"Too bad you're not the best man- or woman." Casey said with light chuckle. "Sorry when's the big day again I wanna' make sure my tux is on stand by should you need an escort?"

"Two weeks from now Casey and you were invited to the wedding to so..."

**_And you're the last person I would ask'_** she said that last part to herself.

She wished to that the wedding was somewhere else far but because all Tommy's family was from Boston his bride family agreed to keep the wedding here, instead of in Winnipeg where Tommy now worked as a Lumber and paper mills Supervisor.

On one hand, it was good that she wouldn't have to travel anywhere, but it also meant that Casey would be nagging her and Tommy would be staying with her until the wedding. Although she loved her brother, Tommy was not the most organized person, she knew because she wasn't as organized but she did try to keep a clean and organized structure to her home life.

But Tommy was worst than her, In fact, he was a slob, he might have changed his carefree ways in terms of owning up to responsibility but she highly doubted that he changed his slobby ways, always expecting someone to clean up after him, particularly their mother. She had hated living with him when they were growing up. Their mother always blamed her, told her she needed to learn to keep a tidy home, it was the way of Italian women before things changed and how she was glad things changed for Italian women, or she'd be in an institute all to get away from her mother. So groaned loudly, before admitting to her-self she could just imagine what a mess he was going to make of her house.

"Okay…"

Casey called, startling her, Jane had gone off into her own world and hadn't given a second thought to Casey, she wondered how long he had been there, and

"…I'll leave you to it then. See you around."

"Casey sorry I just- yeah sure- see you around," she replied as he kept his back straight as he walked away. She picked up the folder of papers again with a sigh and began to read and write simultaneously before answering her phone; Frankie would pick Tommy up instead.

"So, who are you carrying to the wedding?"

Maura's soft soothing voice asked her and this startled Jane greatly, dammit why was she so jumpy, she thought she was alone.

"Why the hell, are you here bothering me, I am trying to work."

"I noticed, I had stepped out for dinner and halfway through my meal I wondered if you had eaten anything at all."

"Thanks for your concern but I am fine, I probably wouldn't have been able to eat anyway, this last case kinda' turned my stomach."

"Okay but I brought pizza especially for you."

"Pizza- you were out eating pizza and not some snail meal with fancy wine?"

"Escargots Jane, they are called escargots and no I was actually out dinning at an Italian restaurant that also happens to serve their specialty pizza and I got a medium one to go along with my dinner I was having."

"I am touched- so thoughtful."

**"****_Hmm- I'd really like to touch you_"_**_ Maura said under her breath_

"You said something?" Jane asked starting to shift her paper work around.

"Yes- make some room on your desk, this bag is heavy,"

"Maura if you had bought beers I would hug you right now."

"Well then I guess you're going to have to since I bought you two to digest your pizza with even though I know its completely wrong for you to be drinking on the job."

Jane smiled and got up as she pulled Maura into a tight hug- "You're freaking awesome maur-"

"You didn't answer my question earlier,"

Maura said before delicately forking a spoonful of food into her mouth starting to chew slowly and evenly.

"Do I have to carry someone?" Jane blinked as she talked with her mouth full of pizza.

"Of course you do. You can't go solo. This is your baby brother's big occasion a very big one."

"My mom says the same thing, she keeps nagging me and hounding me to tell her who is going to be my date but I know she wants to really know if I have someone in my life besides work. "_Don't you have a boyfriend yet?" _that's the first question out her mouth when she sees me I swear?"

Maura only raised an eyebrow curious herself. And then she goes on

_"…you're twenty-nine years old for Christ's sakes Janie.'_ "Why can't she see I'm busy? I'm working all the time and this job takes a lot of time, not to mention the paper time and—I,"

"Jane there, are more things in life than being a cop. If you get stuck in this job, all consume in this job you'll lose your other future."

Jane looked at her chewing her food slowly as though in thought. In fact they both sat eating silently as though considering what Maura had said for a few seconds; Jane took a swing of her beer before she burst out laughing. Jane smiled at Maura in a knowing manner, nodding her head in agreement as she said,

"Very profound, genius,"

She finished of her bottle before saying I just wish she would stop harping but she won't stop harping about how proud she is of him and she always thought that her eldest would marry first, I'm not sorry that I continue to disappoint her great expectations of my personal life though. She should really cut me some slack you know, she hates my job, she hates that – you know what forget it."

"Jane_" Maura began

"If Frankie wasn't his best man and my brother I'd be paired with him, because I am not going to ask Casey, he's just so boring, I mean I am no bag of fun but what a snooze fest two bores together is like utter misery," Jane was saying unaware that Maura was preoccupied watching as pizza sauce dripped onto Jane's yellow corn bird colour shirt right on her breast area.

Jane hadn't noticed until she saw where Maura was looking, as she reached a hand out with a napkin and cleaned it off." The red sauce was gone but a stain remained and Maura kept rubbing at the stain, Jane meanwhile was enjoying the slight pressure Maura was applying to her nipple only subconsciously or she would have realized that her bullets were ready to be fired.

**_"Stop it Maura- don't do it, Maura, leave it alone."_** She warned herself as she pinched the hard stiff flesh out of curiosity.

That got Jane's attention she stood up immediately like she had just been hit with something sharp her chair rolled some distance away from her, her face one couldn't tell what exactly was going on with the many twitches she was making either she was going to be angry or whatever…

"Thanks for the dinner Maura- um I have to go-now- uh Tommy airport- yeah airport."

Jane said stumbling over her words as she busied herself dropping case files into her bottom drawer and locking it before grabbing her jacket and bolting away without a second glance at Maura.

~J APT~

Jane took her time getting home. She knew that Frankie and Tommy would be at her place doing god knows what. Frankie had called to say that he would pick Tommy up since he had to drop a friend of at the airport anyways.

"Hey sis glad you're home early," Tommy said pulling his sister into a hug and she returned the tight embrace.

"Tommy so good to see you, my you have changed, you look even more handsome than Frankie,"

"Hey now I know I put on some weight but I am losing it steadily okay so don't try to make me a piñata."

"Sorry- he's become so sensitive about his image_"

"Unlike some women, you in particular Jane, with that sharp shooter's look and Brett Michael's hair style always pulled in one no wonder you leave a lot of people curious."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she snapped at Frankie stomping over to where he sat.

"Nothing but maybe you could try and be a little more feminine like the lovely Dr Isles."

"I am a cop, I am not there to look pretty and what foolish cop would wear 4 inch heels or pumps to work in, the field like I do most of the time, I don't sit behind a desk like you punk I actually have to run down bad guys a lot of the time and I'll be dammed if I am going to trip up in heels."

"Janie- Frankie stop it, no more shouting, we are not going to make this about something so trivial, I just want to celebrate with my brother and very beautiful, big sister who also happens to be an amazing detective, who also looks good in what she wears."

"Don't patronize me Tommy,"

"I am not I am serious, if I weren't your brother and I saw you in the streets dressed like that I would definitely want to get to know you, that jet black long mane of curly hair makes you look like something out of a catalogue- you look bond-ish, sexy bond-ish you know what I mean?"

"Oh my god- you really have changed, you actually see Janie as a sexy woman."

"She's our sister Frankie so I mean it in that way, you make it sound like I am crushing on janie, because then it would be weird or crazy that Lauren displays similar strength like and characteristics like janie that I find sexy in Lauren, am I making any sense.

"Perfect, so what are we going to do now, are we going to drink or talk?"

"DRINK…!" Jane and Tommy said together laughing

"Alright to the bloody Mary," Frankie said as he led the way out the door.

Hours alter after Frankie had gone home and Tommy and Jane sat on the sofa not really watching the TV, Jane touched Tommy on the shoulder to get his attention she looked him over smiled and after the initial pause asked –

"Are you happy, Tommy?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. I love Lauren, and I like my job. I'm lucky. What about you, Sis? Are you happy?"

"Of course, I'm lucky to have a good job, and you know I never wanted to be anything else but what I am right now."

Tommy frowned…

"Yes, I do know that, but I worry about you, not like ma so much, but I worry that some person deserving of you will lose you before they have a chance to get you, your jobs dangerous I know that, in some ways I am glad that Frankie is still on desk duty, so I don't worry that ma will call and tell me that- you know- I."

"Don't worry. I'm fine, I like you am a Rizzoli, we're made tougher than most, you have scars and I got scars to prove it, its going to take a lot more to get rid of me, I am not going to leave you or Frankie or Ma with her nagging self anytime soon though that woman most certainly makes me want to go far away. Still as long as I got you three I am going to live, and I am going to fight to always be there for you three, you never give up on family."

"To us Rizzoli's_" Tommy said as their bottles clanked together.

"Tommy everything I said then, when you were always getting into trouble and making a mess of your life- well I may have been to harsh you know, I always wanted better for you and I am glad that you saw that you could be better for yourself and your life has pieced together perfectly I honestly never thought that you would be getting married, I always thought that I'd be visiting you behind bars."

"I know and knowing that I let you, Ma, Frankie and even Pop's down all the time really opened my eyes. And when pops left it forced me to check in with reality, I know that you and pops don't see eye to eye right now, but I just want us all to get along for just one day like a real family."

"You got no problems from me, as long as Frank senior don't try to make more of it everything is going to be cool and I hope you told him not to bring his new girlfriend, it would be very disrespectful to Ma."

"I did, he knows-"

"Well little brother I am going to bed see, you much later." Jane said rising and dragging herself to her bedroom as Tommy pulled out the sofa transforming it into a bed.

It took her a long time to fall asleep once she crawled into bed. It was funny how Tommy all of a sudden told her he was worried about her. For years, it had been the other way around. She had everything under control; she'd always had everything under control, she liked to know that she was in control of her own destiny, how could she possibly make any wrong or sudden moves. She was in control, that's all that mattered.

Angela was busy making dinner, she was in an exceptionally good mood to, she had met an old friend of Jane and invited him to dinner, she knew that she could either catch hell or something very in- humane from Jane but dammit, she was fed up of seeing Jane ignore her personal life, it was always about her work, and she had been guided by a higher force to intervene in Jane's life, she had to start pushing harder or her janie would end up alone and married to her job. She knew that's what being a cop did to a lot of people it took over your whole life leaving room for nothing else and she'd be damn if janie wasn't going to walk down the isle soon and giving her grand babies by the time she was thirty-two. No way in hell was she going to lose out to Jane's job.

Det. Jane and her partner Det. Frost had now returned from a crime scene it was an open and shut case. The husband had done the deed and then he turned the gun on himself. She looked at her watch it was just after 3 in the afternoon and she should make sure and leave here promptly at four to get home and shower and change for dinner with her family at some restaurant.

"Det. Rizzoli you going to ask me to be your date or not-" Casey said sitting on the edge of her desk,

"Ohhhh, Casey and janie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Frost started singing and caused the whole department that could see and hear to break out in a fit of laughter.

"Frost you're a dead man, you hear me, you're dead, we'll see how you like it when I bring lunch to the crime scene and force you to eat it while we look at someone's brain matter all over the wall better yet_"

"No-Stop I am sorry, Jane I won't ever sing again, I swear." He said holding his stomach and covering his mouth, the image was so clear and Jane's threat was very real.

"Too late you'll get your dues." She said shooting him that very look and he knew she wasn't kidding.

"Casey- will you just let it go, we had a roll in the mud and it was doomed to get stuck in the mud, but if I don't have a date come that day I will ask you if I have to, so please give it a rest and lets try and be professional."

"Jane we were so compatible together." He said softly so only she could hear

"I know but the compatibilities is what doomed us from the start, you like sports and I do to that's good, we like almost the same food, and in bed you were -good- look I – the sparks just weren't there anymore that's as simple as I can explain it."

"So we really can't even have any friendly sex?"

"Afraid not,"

Casey left with his head held down.

"Oh Jane what did you have to break his heart like that for, he really likes you."

"Do you want to know if I like you Frost?"

"Uh-No thanks, I think its mutual- I am going to live on my own cloud and believe that you do like me, or you would have gotten another partner by now, think about it you fell out of like with korsak,"

_Just then Korsak decided to look up at the mention of his name_

"And I see why, he's all out of shape, talks to much, to damn gassy and that's why you got me babe and I got you because we make a great team, we're like a really super team-"

"Shut it Frost, you're beginning to sound like korsak," she said smirking.

Jane finished up her report and left exactly 4 on the dot. When she got home she had to hold herself back from losing it. The place was a mess, Tommy hadn't even bothered to fold the sofa up or move his cases into the closet it was all strewn around the room, a shirt here, underwear there, shoes here, what the hell was he doing? She wondered as she began to clean up done packing his shit away and neatening her TV/living room she moved to the kitchen.

Hell no- hell fucking no, why was the sink filled with twice the amount of dishes, it seemed like he used all her cooking utensils to cook what? And why the hell were all the drawers and cupboard doors left opened. This was only his first day officially here and she was ready to kick him to the curb, she simply could not endure this for another day.

After washing up the wares and vacuuming Jane spent a while in the shower, just enjoying the hot shower needles hitting her skin, but what she really needed was a massage, a nice deep massage to work out the kinks of a stressful month so far and some great sex, intense sex would go a long way in making her forget about Tommy's Tornado in her home.

She dressed in a knee length Navy blue skirt, black heels and a white silky sleeveless shirt and pulled on a white blazer to ward of the cool night air that was sure to drop by a couple more degrees as the night wore on. She left her hair open and pulled over her shoulder to one side, she applied light make up and small touches of perfume to her ear and neck, she gave herself the once over look satisfied, she grabbed her keys and headed out.

At La Luna ei` Falo` (The moon and the bonfires) Restaurant Jane met up with the rest of her family, she actually was complimented by her mother on how lovely she looked, not that she tried to, she had never had an occasion to wear her new dig to and tonight seemed perfect, she even left Frankie a little speechless.

"What I don't look feminine like Dr Isles?" she asked sarcastically.

"Had to say something to get you to change didn't -I? He retorted.

"I didn't wear this because of what you said; I have had this in my closet for a long time I just never had any where to wear it to until now." She said waving him of with her hand, her patience at the end if he said anything foolish she'd let him have it.

"You two stop it, Janie I just want to say that you look lovely, very radiant, I am glad you dressed for the occasion because I invited a guest along for dinner tonight."

"What-? Who-? Why would you Ma, I hope it isn't Frankie Sr?" she snapped at her mother.

"No sweet heart and will you calm down, it takes more muscles to frown and be sour than to smile and look pretty like you were moments ago,"

"Then you should not spring surprises on me last minute, you know how I hate surprises, you need to tell me these things upfront so I can make my excuses,"

"Exactly why I didn't say anything to you, you all but admitted it you make excuses not to attend-"

Jane looked at her mother analyzing her and then she stood up…

"You set me up with someone didn't you, when I asked you to stay out of my personal life, I explicitly told you that aspect of my life was off limit, why can't you leave it alone, leave me to handle that part of my life in my own time, why don't you meddle in Frankie's life, Tommy's life and leave mine the hell alone- "

"Janie, I _"

"No- Jesus Ma you never listen, you never listen, you always think you're right and you know best, but I am a grown woman so stop trying to match me to your ideals, when I am good and ready I will find a man and you'll have your stupid wedding and grand kids but not before I am ready okay, so excuse me, I am leaving enjoy your dinner and tell your guest I got sick or something, better yet why don't you match yourself to him, I am sure if you think he's good for me then he'll be good for you to."

Jane said storming of in a cloud of smoke, neither Frankie nor Tommy had gotten one word in and Angela could only hold her tongue still as Jane laid it on the table for her again.

"What just happened?" Angela asked snapping out of her daze

"You know 'Hurricane Jane' and Ma come on, why would you do that, it was suppose to be the four of us,"

" I know but –see he's a friend of Jane and he was telling me how long its been since he spoke or saw Jane, He said that he always had a crush on her in high school but she wasn't interested then. Frankie don't you remember Giovanni Guareschi?"

"You mean Giuseppe little brother?"

"Yes, that's him, you won't believe how handsome he has grown, he's actually a lawyer now, and they make good money so I figured if him and Jane hit it of then she wouldn't have to be a cop much longer."

"Ma_" Tommy began "_You shouldn't have, Jane has asked you time and again to stay out her personal life, what's so hard about that, Frankie and I are fine we know what you mean, we know but janie- well you make it seem like she's less of a woman because she isn't married yet, and you make her look weak, janie has always felt like she had to prove herself to you, you were much harder on her than you were on us-"

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli I hope I am not late?" Giovanni said interrupting the table.

"Not at all, Gio its good to see you man it's been years," Frankie said changing the subject altogether.


End file.
